Kurdistanball
Kurdistanball |nativename = Kurdistangog |image = Kurdistanball.png |caption = Kurdistan stronk and independent clay! |reality = Turkish Kurdistanball Rojavaball (Syrian Kurdistan) Iranian Kurdistanball Iraqi Kurdistanball |government = Democratic Confederalism |capital = Erbilball ( Iraqball) Al-Qamishliball ( Syriaball) Diyarbakırball ( Turkeyball) Mahabadball ( Iranball) |personality = Friendly, but aggressive at times |language = Kurdish |religion = Islamball Yazdânismball Christianityball |friends = Armeniaball Assyriaball (sometimes) Bulgariaball Tajikistanball Balochistanball Russiaball(Sometimes) Greeceball USAball(Mostly) Serbiaball Kuwaitball (Kinda) Romaniaball |enemies = Turkeyball Syriaball Iraqball ISISball Iranball Russiaball(Mostly) USAball(Sometimes) FSAball |likes = Separatism, his Aryan Brothers, Removing evil OCCUPIERS ,Braveheart the movie . |hates = Not being Independent, Wahhabis (Gives Islam an bad reputation), Suzuki, Toyota, being confused with Kyrgyzstanball or cheese curds |founded = 189 BC |ended = |predecessor = |successor = |intospace = Not yet |status = Soon getting Independence Referendum in Iraq and Syria. Iran must have Revolution. |notes = |type = Iranian |bork = Gosht gosht/kurd kurd |food = Dolma}} Kurdistanball is a separatist countryball that wants to break away from its annoying neighbourballs. Kurdistanball is of Kurdish and comes in all religions. Islam is main of Kurdistan's religion and he is a descendant from Medesball, Ayyubidball, Zandball etc. He hates his neighbours. He is of trying to plan Iraqi and Syrian referendum. He might be Azerbaijan's big brother because both of them have similar genes, which explains why both say that Mediaball was their grandfather. He supported Timurid to remove all Mongols on his and the neighbour's clay. Relationships Friends * USAball (Mostly) - Sort of a frenemy, as yuo useds to label me a terrorist organization because you just lovings your Turkeyball. Now you need me to fight ISISball, while Turkeyball supports them! * Armeniaball - We both hatings ISIS & Turkey, We have also Culturally and historically many things together. * Jordanball - Gibs guns * Romaniaball - Good friend and one of the best kebab remover. * Russiaball (Sometimes) - He gibs me Weapons and is bombing ISIS and hope he will make me Independent from Turkey just like, Greece, Bulgaria and others. * Bulgariaball - He likes us and we have much together also he is Kebab Remover * Greeceball - We are Friends and want to Remove turkey * }} Berbersball - We are alot in common my brother! down with pan-arabism! * Chinaball - Have over 2700 years of Friendship with him, have also same Interests. Also hates Turkeyball and unconsciously supporting me! He knows how to deal with Turkish Terrorists aswell * Tajikistanball - Best Brother ever. We almost like Twins no seriously. Let's Remove Turkmenistan together! * Libyaball - Libya under Ghaddafi was the only Arab that supported me before I attacked ISIS * UKball and Franceball - Not close friends, but they tried to liberate me in 1919 from imperialist kebab by Treaty of Sévres. They still helpings me by airstriking ISISball. * Germanyball also gibs guns, but good ones! * Kuwaitball - I meet their ambassador we talked alot and they hate Iraqball Enemies * Syriaball - Gib Independence to Rojava, also you bombard me near Deir ez-Zorball. Plus you kill my people. * Russiaball (Mostly)- You also bombard me near Deir ez-Zorball. You also kill my people. * Iraqball - Unstable clay, but i hab of self-administrative territory fortunately * Turkeyball - REMOVE YUO ARE WORST GO DIVIDE YOUR UNIBROWS MONGOLIAN PIG. STOP SUPPORTING ISIS YOU FUC*KTARD AND BOMBING ROJAVA AND PKK!!!!111BIJI BIJI APO! WE WANT PEACE WE WANT INDEPENDENCE!!!!! * Iranball - FUCK YOU EVIL BROTHER !!!! GIVE INDEPENDENCE TO ROJHELAT!!!!!! * ISISball - DAESH SCUM! I kickings his ass. Want to close border with Turkeyball to stopz them getting reinforcements, but USAball won't allow it. * Turkmenistanball - Never thought I will be enemy who is really from Central Asia. But Kirkuk sees it different * Afghanistanball & Pakistanball - Afghanistanball for being a bad Brother and he and his friend Pakistanball always calling me an infidel despite being Sunni majority too and we are also Aryan Brothers. * Azerbaijanball - Accept that you are my Brother you Turkish ass licker. * How to draw # Draw a circle and divide into three horizontal stripes # Use red to color upper part # Use White to color Middle part # Use green to color lower part # Draw a sun with 21 spikes in the center with yellow (Zoom in to draw spikes easily) # Add eyes and you have finished Gallery Polands Middle East va.png zdsg.png|Kurdistan ball FB62Cr6.png 10407782_774504752609288_5602269540422794891_n.jpg 78VWSTO.png KURDRAT.jpg Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg Turkey in EU.jpg Lawl.png Free_Kurdistan.jpg Kurdistanball.png Kurdish-Turkish_conflict_%281978-present%29.png Kurdishgeezer.jpg TurkeyvsKurdistanagain.png Adventures of Otto-Man.png Links *Facebook page }} zh:库尔德斯坦球 Category:Iranball Category:Asia Category:Arabic Category:Islamball Category:South Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Burger remover Category:Canuck Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Mountains Category:Middle East Category:Caucasus Category:Kebab Category:Kebab Removers Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Future Countryballs Category:Ethnic groups Category:Wanted Independence Category:Sunni Category:Shia Category:Stans Category:ISISball Haters Category:Kurdish Speaking Countryball Category:Farsi Speaking Countryball Category:Turkish Speaking Kebab Category:Aryan Category:Pro Israel Category:Euro removers Category:Communist Category:Communist lovers Category:Zoroastrianismball Category:Russian lovers Category:Proposed Countryballs Category:China allies Category:Vodka Lover Category:Russia Allies Category:Women Rights Lovers Category:Separatist Category:Terrorist removers Category:Iraqi Kurdistan Category:Syrian Kurdistan Category:Iranian Kurdistan Category:Turkish Kurdistan Category:Syrian Civil War Category:ISIS Removers Category:Stans Countryballs Category:Middle Eastern Category:Wants Full Independence